


Обратная сторона

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: видения будущего — полезный инструмент для тех, кто знает, как миру будет лучше. Но у всякого инструмента своя цена.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Обратная сторона

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам (!) заявки: «Ау, где они на одной стороне. Геллерту становится достаточно дурно от сильных и/или активных видений, появляются фантомные боли и он начинает ходить с тростью, с которой, тем не менее, выглядит еще солидней и привлекательней. Альбус старается комфортить Геллерта при сильных болях, делает массажи и всячески отвлекает его, или расслабляет после особо болезненных видений, возникших посреди ночи».  
> АУ, фем!Геллерт, комфортящий секс.

Быть на одной стороне с предсказателем — огромное преимущество. Альбус был хорош в чистой аналитике, но… Завеса будущего ему не поддавалась. Ты можешь предугадать что-то, только когда знаешь, куда смотреть, что искать. 

А видения сами сдирали серебристый покров, показывая в красках те события, о которых ты мог и не догадываться. 

Невероятно полезно. 

Но каждый раз, каждую такую ночь — или день — Альбус готов был отказаться от этого преимущества, забыть о нем и никогда не пожалеть. 

Вдохи Геллы были редкими и глубокими. Она, напряженная, застыла в постели мраморной статуей. Дыхание медленно учащалось, черные кружева на груди пропитывались потом.

Альбус сел в постели, движением руки зажег тусклый ночник. Сейчас Гелла смотрит видения — обрывки будущего, которым можно помочь сбыться или пресечь, а потом… потом будет откат. И чем длиннее видения, тем хуже.

Если ее разбудить, видения прервутся. Но ему запретили. 

Альбус потянулся к палочке. Дверца шкафа открылась с тихим щелчком, отползла в сторону, выпуская сундучок. Он бесшумно подплыл по воздуху, опустился на ночной столик, открыл крышку. 

Их Омут памяти — маленькая, зачарованная насквозь чаша, покрытая золотистым узором рун по краям. И флакончики с целебными зельями.

Осталось только ждать.

Длинные белые кудри рассыпались по подушке, сливаясь с тканью. Гелла дышала уже чаще — и будет дышать все резче и быстрее, пока не проснется, судорожно хватая воздух. Бледная — еще бледнее, чем обычно; с проступившими венами и жилами, измотанная и осунувшаяся, как после ранения.

Серебряные стрелки часов бесшумно ползли по кругу. Альбус проснулся от ощущения неправильности около трех и все смотрел на потерянную в видениях Геллу. 

Лишь бы это того стоило. 

На лбу и висках бисеринками выступил пот, Альбус убрал их магией. Теперь уже немного осталось. Гелла намертво сжала в пальцах край одеяла, костяшки побелели от хватки, грудь вздымалась часто-часто… 

Она не двигалась, напряженная; ни звука, кроме отчаянных вдохов и резких выдохов. Альбус сам замер, ожидая, как будто это его крутило видением. 

Гелла дернулась, как распрямившаяся пружина. Она вскрикнула, просыпаясь. Край радужки правого глаза заливало чернотой, как кровью. Альбус поймал Геллу в объятия, стараясь удержать от судорог, почувствовал крупную дрожь.

— Тише, тише, тише, вот, выпей. — Сама она флакончик удержать не могла, и Альбус направлял зелье с помощью магии, чтобы не расплескалось. Гелла закашлялась, но сглотнула. Полностью спасти от последствий это ее не могло, но облегчало их — Альбуса перестало шатать от того, как Гелла дергалась в его объятиях.

— Дай Омут и палочку, — хрипло потребовала она. 

Не тратя ее и свои силы на бессмысленные споры, Альбус помог Гелле поднести палочку к виску, удерживая ее руку своей. Омут памяти замер перед нею в воздухе, серебристая поверхность мерцала, впитывая тонкие нити воспоминаний.

Закончив, Гелла опустила палочку и откинулась на подушку. Альбус, закусив губу, убрал Омут и поднес следующие зелья. 

Сильная дрожь ушла, судороги унялись, но пальцы Геллы все еще подрагивали, руки лежали безвольно. В глазах полопались сосуды, скулы заострились, губы были сжаты — Альбус достаточно хорошо ее знал, чтобы понимать, что означает такое молчание. 

Ее кисть в его ладонях была влажной и холодной, но Гелла убрала руку при попытке ее размять.

— Лучше ноги, — выдохнула она. Альбус, не возражая, сполз по постели вниз. Одеяло уже валялось в стороне, сорочка задралась выше колен. Он сел поудобнее, взял в руку узкую ступню, провел рукой.

— Чувствуешь?

Гелла покачала головой, Альбус не стал комментировать и принялся надавливать. Снизу и сверху, слегка протяжными движениями, потом — круговыми. Альбус растирал и массировал, под его прикосновениями ступни становились более теплыми, не такими напряженными, остатки дрожи слабели и уходили. Гелла молчала, восстанавливая дыхание. Она не слишком любила принимать помощь, даже от него, особенно — настолько необходимую.

Альбус поднялся к щиколоткам и икрам. Тут мышцы были совсем каменными, неохотно расслабляясь под его усилиями. 

— Потом вместе просмотрим. — Гелла говорила тихо, но достаточно отчетливо. Только зрачки были болезненно расширены настолько, что оба глаза казались черными. — Там интересно, но ничего срочного. 

— У нас с утра встреча, — напомнил Альбус. — Пойдешь?

Гелла кинула взгляд на часы, нахмурилась сильнее.

— Не думаю. Скажи им, что я занята.

— Конечно. 

Его действия явно помогли — Гелла потянулась, выпрямив обе ноги, затем подобрала их под себя, укрылась одеялом. 

— Спасибо. — Она потянулась за палочкой. Альбус срочно нырнул под одеяло, и вовремя: повинуясь жесту Геллы, окно распахнулось, и ледяной воздух Альп хлынул в спальню.

Ветер обжег лицо, но Гелла счастливо выдохнула. Альбус обнял ее под одеялом, устроился поближе, согревая и греясь. 

Окно открылось прямо в ночное небо — мягкое, глубокое, синее. Россыпи звезд словно заглядывали к ним в постель, верхушки окружающих Нурменгард гор едва виднелись черно-белыми линиями. Тишина, глубокая, как омут, хлынула в комнату вместе с ледяным холодом. 

По настроению Гелла могла встать и подойти к окну. В длинном платье, в одной сорочке или нагая — белый силуэт на фоне бесконечного неба. 

Сейчас она лежала в его объятиях молча, и Альбус чувствовал отголоски боли в ее дыхании. 

— Тебе легче? — Он убрал белую, встрепанную потоком воздуха прядь. 

— Уже да. Терпимо. 

— Я сам со всем справлюсь. — Альбус поцеловал куда дотянулся — в висок. — Ничего страшного не случится из-за того, что ты не появишься. — Видения всегда на какое-то время запирали Геллу в личных комнатах, подальше от встреч, от союзников, просителей, подчиненных и докладчиков. Только что-то очень срочное могло заставить ее появиться до тех пор, пока она сможет выйти как обычно — гордо выпрямившись, как и положено человеку, которому принадлежит мир, даже если не весь мир пока что с этим согласен.

— Я тогда подумаю, что нам делать по поводу видений. — Гелла зашевелилась, вытащила руку из-под одеяла. Провела по его щеке, по бороде, по горлу. Альбус повернулся, чтобы успеть поцеловать ладонь, пока она не скользнула ниже.

Холодные пальцы коснулись живота, забрались под край пижамной куртки. Гелла немного неуклюже вжалась теснее, провела губами по коже над воротником.

— Кажется, ты плохо себя чувствуешь, — неловко заметил Альбус. 

— Но ты же в порядке? Должно хватить. — Ладонь настойчиво погладила живот, поползла выше. 

— При одном условии, милая: ты закроешь окно.

Усмехнувшись, Гелла потянулась к палочке.

Чтобы они могли выбраться из-под одеяла, на комнату пришлось накладывать согревающие чары. Альбус навис сверху, опираясь на локоть, и потянулся целовать: лежи, я сам все сделаю. Губы Геллы отдавали горечью и кровью, но действовала она так же решительно, как и всегда — забравшись под пояс штанов, царапающе хватала за бедро. Альбус спустил с ее плеч кружевные бретельки, обнажая грудь. Пока Гелла магией расстегивала пуговицы, Альбус облизывал соски. Потом обхватил губами, немного сжал, надавил языком — и услышал довольный выдох.

Гелла повернулась, закинула на Альбуса ногу, недвусмысленно прижимаясь к паху. Дышала она часто, может, не только от удовольствия, и внутри прошелся тревожный холодок, сбивая настрой.

Спокойно. Если она чувствует себя плохо, это не значит, что ты не можешь сделать ей хорошо.

Альбус сполз пониже, шаря руками под подолом, намекающе поглаживая. Кивнув, сорочку Гелла задрала на себе сама, но снимать не стала: в оставшейся на теле ткани, теперь снова целомудренно прикрывающей грудь, была своя прелесть. Альбус целовал бедра, пока Гелла нетерпеливо извивалась, вздыхая и раздвинув ноги. Возбуждением теперь от нее пахло сильнее, чем болью и усталостью. Некрасиво было бы дразнить дальше, поэтому Альбус склонился, лег так, чтобы удобно было ласкать. Когда Альбус первый раз провел языком снизу вверх, на языке оказался ее пряный вкус. Гелла замерла, ее рука соскользнула по его волосам и упала на постель.

Наверное, будь у него волосы подлиннее, она бы точно не отпускала. 

Альбус языком раздвинул влажные складки, открывая вход. Самым кончиком приласкал чуть выше его, пока не трогая слишком чувствительные места. Гелла приподняла бедра, показывая, как ей приятнее, и, действуя по ее указке, Альбус ощущал, как разгорается ее желание: мягкая плоть наливалась кровью, выступала влага, и простыня под ее бедрами промокла.

Гелла отстранила его слегка подрагивающей рукой, поманила к себе. 

У них было много времени, чтобы любить друг друга всеми способами, которые только могли предложить природа и магия. Но в этот раз самым подходящим будет самый обычный. Без игр, без сложного и изысканного белья, без ее накрашенных темно-красным губ, крепко обхвативших его член, без магических игрушек, стимулирующих внутри и снаружи, без дополнительной трансфигурации. 

— Все в порядке. — Гелла встретила его взгляд. — Продолжай, будь добр. — Она тихо фыркнула и провела рукой по своему бедру. 

В такой позе она оказалась под ним — обманчиво-хрупкая, все еще со следами усталости, но глаза горели, и к себе она его притягивала с обычной силой. Альбус опирался на ладони, пока Гелла сама поправляла подушку под бедрами, чтобы было удобнее, а затем обхватила пальцами его член, помогая войти. Осталось только толкнуться — и оказаться внутри, где влажно и горячо, и Гелла сразу же чуть приподнялась навстречу и напряглась…

— Давай, Альбус. — Она шептала, подначивала, ей было нельзя не подчиниться. Плавные, не слишком глубокие толчки звучали в тишине комнаты мокро и пошло, Гелла отвечала короткими стонами, он сам был чуть громче. Каждое движение проходило по телу жаркой волной, темп ускорялся словно бы сам собой — еще, еще, — но Гелла не возражала. Ее пальцы замерли на его плечах, ноги были широко раскинуты, и она не пыталась взять верх, как обычно — только позволяла делать себе хорошо. Альбус, не вглядываясь, понимал все по ее голосу. Теперь он входил глубже, более резко и жадно, и чувствовал, что принимают его легко и охотно. Гелла немного выгибалась под его движениями, подставляясь так, чтобы было приятнее.

Альбус беспорядочно целовал грудь и шею, затем уткнулся лбом в плечо. Теперь он навалился, придавил, оказался близко и тесно, Гелла вцепилась в него в ответ, ее стоны взлетали ввысь, пока Альбус лихорадочно дергал бедрами, почти не выходя. Даже под его весом Гелла умудрялась отвечать, подставляясь и потираясь. Она дрожала все сильнее и сильнее, и ему тоже делалось все жарче и жарче, хотелось больше — еще, еще немного, вот так, еще толчок, еще два, громкий стон и ее жар под ним… 

Они замерли на краю, вместе, в тесноте. И упали — вместе.

Альбус замер, зато Гелла вздрагивала всем телом. Или наоборот? Ногти прочертили спину, пальцы сжали плечи. Оба мокрые, едва разделенные тонкой тканью задравшейся сорочки, тяжело дышащие.

Альбус отодвинулся очень медленно, ощущая, как семя и смазка пачкают его пах, стекают по ее бедрам. Гелла, не приводя себя в порядок, сразу же повернулась, легла ему на руку. Альбус обнял в ответ. Пока что было слишком горячо, чтобы накрываться одеялом; казалось, еще немного — и в прохладный воздух поднимется пар.

— Ты как?

— Устала, — выдохнула Гелла. — Теперь можно и поспать, наверное.

— Отлично. Я постараюсь тебя не будить. Отдыхай. Сама говорила, ничего срочного.

— Интересно же.

— Нет, только не сейчас! — ужаснулся Альбус, но Гелла, усмехаясь, потянулась к палочке. Альбус опередил ее, сам наложил очищающие чары. Было бы неплохо принять горячую ванну, но если Гелла засыпает — не стоит ей мешать.

Волосы совсем растрепались, спутались, губы подрагивали. Альбус аккуратно поправил одеяло и постарался не шевелиться лишний раз. Если Гелла сейчас может спать только на нем — он полежит спокойно, слушая, как меняется ритм ее дыхания.

Светильники погасли, и в комнате снова осталась только темная, синеватая альпийская ночь.


End file.
